Power of Ice (take 2)
by Shanna Lemons
Summary: Hey, ya. just like my first version. Will add different summery later. Hope you like it :)
1. Peace and Frost

**Okay, so this is Version two of my original story. I hope to make this one a bit better. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Like any other time of year, the woods were filled with peacefulness that, long ago, human kind seemed to have lost. Rough pines and pale birches stood tall with age, their arms stretched in all directions and bent all sorts of ways. They reached out, almost shielding both the gray sky from the wondering woman, and the ground from the falling snow, though the ground was already blanketed with it.

The thick canvas of snow was clear and smooth and flawless, or would have been if not for the tracks that fallowed behind me.

It wasn't considered uncommon for me to go roaming through the woods on a whim. This place which had once caused me to cower under the covers at night where the monsters from my dreams always hid, waiting in the shadows for the perfect moment. I have grown, since then, to admire the stillness that now calms my own mind and thoughts. It was peaceful. Detached almost from the rest of the world. The snow made it even more so.

But I couldn't stop my skin from crawling in the night, feeling praying eyes on my back.

I love snow, and perfect snowy scene: the ones that draw the breath from your lungs, and cause your eyes to widen in awe. The moments when you're afraid to move in fear of shattering that moment: where all time has stopped. So often, I wished for the ability to still time, even for a little while.

Snowflakes fell in delicate little puffs, each one unique to itself as the calmly glided to the ground. An animus blue fog masked the distant trees and cast a winery glow over this sanctuary. A frosty chill followed beside it. I huddled deeper into my oversized coat that wasn't quite made for this weather.

I had walked for sometime with little excitement, yet the time past by with the trees and snow fall in a dreamy bluer. At some point, realization struck me that I had wondered deeper then I had ever gone. Panic tightened my chest as thoughts of being hopelessly lost and forgotten raced through my head. Turning around, I sighed in relief, the tracks made by my old boots marked my return trip. The sky didn't seem to have darkened since I last noticed either. Returning to my vacant thoughts, I continued to walk. My mind wondered once again too more interesting things my surroundings.

My mistake.

Within seconds, I found myself half buried in the mound of snow, the cold powder found its way in my boots and down between my shirts. I gasped, and stood quickly. The grace I showed would have made the queen cringe. I leaned against a tree for support as I let myself adapt to the sudden cold, now slowly dying away.

With a sigh, I leaned heavily on the tree as a sudden wave of weariness overtook my body that I wasn't able to defend against. I stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of my own breathing, seemingly echoing through the endless silence of the slumbering trees. How peaceful, I thought, my eyelids becoming heavy. With the combination of my tiredness and the scene around me, I was inspired to sing. Something I don't do often.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song, someone sings._

_Once upon a December_

Humming the rest of the tune as it concluded, a new sound-a soft thud- filled the silence and caught my attention, but I took a moment before lazily turning my head. The bark gently pulled at my hair, but I hardly noticed as my sleepy eyes widened in shock.

A short distance away, laying under a bear tree on the flat ground-where a little layer of snow covered- was a Person. They wore little cloths; a blue hoodie dusted with snow and ripped brown pants. Their feet were bare, showing how pale they were. A long staff lay close by. Seeing this lifeless shape, far from any close house, ill clothed, pale and motionless, it was to be expected to feel fear and horror.

With little more grace then when I fell, I began the short trek thought the snow. "Hey!" I yelled in an attempt to get them to move. Even a simple twitch would have been welcomed. Thankfully, my outburst had done the trick. Turning to face me quickly, he looked as startled as I felt. It was a boy I knew for sure, but I could only glance his features as I stepped on the flatter surface, then felt the ground disappear beneath my, then reappear, slamming against my side and knocking the breath out of me.

Ice. It had to be ice, I thought to myself as I slowly and painfully sat up, trying to regain my pride in the process. I dared to look at him, and my returning breath caught in my throat.

He was quite handsome, and young. I hoped my age, but I pushed the thought aside embarrassingly. His hair was short and tousled, and extremely pale blond, on the verge of white even. His sweater was dusted with a permanent frost that I previously thought to be snow. His skin was unnaturally pale, yet flawless in its way, like the first snowfall of winter. But most of all, his bright, clear blue eyes pierced through mine, emphasized by his other pale features.

I was immediately overwhelmed. Ice blue met warm hazel in a searching gaze, looking for anything that would make sense of the other. His eyes were cold naturally, but there was warmth to them that seemed unexplainable. So was that other layer, hidden deeper, but I only managed to glimpse before it was gone and left me to believe I had imagined it. Time dragged on, long and slow before I had to break contact, but I was consciously aware of the real time that past, quick and brief.

Taking a breath, I meant to ask what he was doing, but it came out as a stuttered, choking whisper. Clearing my throat and taking another breath, I asked again: louder, but still with little force. I was careful to avoid his gaze.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes wide with curiosity, wonder, and an innocents that reminded me of my brother when he wanted to get out of trouble. I bit my lip and clenched my hand to calm my acing chest.

"What." He stated this so simply that I drew back. "What?" I repeated in disbelief. A list of things grew in my head to say to him; how his attire was unfit for any whether, how he looked like he spent a week in a block of ice and so on. Yet, at the same time, I was at a loss for words. Damn his eyes.

"You can see me!" he exclaimed in doubt, but his eyes were pools of wonder and curiosity. At this, more ideas crammed my mind about this strange boy. I even entertained the thought of him being a man of special talents or abilities. But I pushed it aside, thinking of a more realistic idea. Perhaps it was the cold that was causing him to be delusions. I frowned at the idea and at myself for thinking such a thing of a boy I had just met.

"Yes. Of course I can." I tried to stand, but found myself at the mercy of the ice. I settled on sliding towards him, my gaze lowering a little more as I reverted to another topic. "And I mean what are you doing here, outside in the cold?" His head lowered, his hair shielding his eyes, though I glimpsed a far off sadness in his cold orbs. Perhaps I hadn't imagined it after all. I bit my tongue, regretting his feelings, but not having the will to apologize. I didn't know him after all. But I couldn't push away the feeling of wanting to get him to smile.

Giving him once over, I took off my scarf and gloves, placing them on him instead; the cold bit at my bare hands and neck, but I ignored it. He didn't flinch or push me away, as I had expected, but I felt his even more curious eyes on me. His cold hands pierced my own, and I continued to ignore it. Yet they were soft and as flawless as the rest of him.

"Well," I began, looking up at him to place the white scarf around his neck. He lifted his head to look at me, his eyes filled with the humor of an inside joke that will never die. I was curious about how my action led to what he thought was funny, but I didn't press. "Why-ever you're out here, you can't just go out dressed like this."

"Why not?" he asked defensively, his voice imitating his humorous eyes. My brow furrowed. "Because you could freeze to death."

"The cold never bothered my."

"Your complexion says otherwise." I gestured to both this exposed skin and lack of body heat. He considered my words a moment, and then smiled. It was warm and welcoming, but also mischievous. I was glad to have it directed at me and equally glad the cold had already colored my face. "What's your name?"

I hadn't noticed his voice before, how smooth and clear he sounded, making him seem much older then he might have been. I didn't really want to answer, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, but his eyes and voice had trapped me. "Emily." His smile widened, if only slightly. "Emily." I hated how much I enjoyed how he said my name. "That's nice. And how old are you, Emily?"

Don't answer, don't answer, I repeated urgently in my head. "Eighteen." Again, his smile widened. "And you? A name for a name, that sounded fair."

"My names Jack, and my age-" he paused, his smile faltering. "-Is debatable." My eyebrow rose, asking for clarification, but before he could answer, I interrupted.

"If you're about to tell me you're over a hundred years old and sparkle in the sun, were going to have a problem." His laugh sang through the trees, and my own lips curved up at my words. "No. I do not sparkle in the sun, thank you very much."

A cold wind blew through the trees then, tousling both our hair, though mine became wilder. Pushing a long lock of brown hair behind my ear, I rubbed my hands together. Jack had obviously token notice of this and motioned to take off the gloves when I stopped him, putting my hands on his. "No. I'm fine. You need them more then I."

"And I really don't need them." Jack said, but made no motion to move from my grip. "I'll be the judge of that."

Once again, we fell into silence. I could see myself beginning to feel that of a love-hate relationship for these moments. Though it was only a second, it felt like an eternity. I had to break the silence or risk going mad.

"You have beautiful eyes."

It was a second before I realized the words I had thought had slipped out. My eyes widened in horror as I withdrew my hands from his, sliding a little away from him. He looked as startled as I was, but his expression soon changed. I glimpsed a growing smile before I lowered my head. "I mean-" God, I really didn't know what I meant. I felt so horrified and ashamed, yet, also satisfied with myself, but it's reasoning's eluded me.

"I mean…I, uh-" I stuttered, feeling shameful heat rise to my face. Unable to stand this boy's presence any longer, I shot to feet. It was a miracle that I stood without any more accidents. " You should be heading home now. You wouldn't want to catch cold." I could feel his cold blue gaze on me, making me feel all the more nervous. My chest pulled and tugged at me in both a pleasant and painful way, if it was possible, that is. I tried to push it down. From the corner of my eye, Jack nodded, his smile a slight curve on his smooth pale lips. "It was nice meeting you Emily. "

I took in a steady breath to calm myself.

"You to." I had meant to sound clear and proud, but it came out just above a whisper. We stared at each other a long moment, our eyes exchanging words of a language I didn't understand. Jack seemed likewise.

Breaking the connection with a blink, I turned my back to him and began walking towards the path I had created. "Emily." I turned at the tree I had been leaning against ages ago to see Jack, now standing tall with staff in hand. I waited patiently for an answer. The silence dragged on. "Can I see you again?"

I reeled back, if not my body, then my soul. I wasn't expecting such a question, and now I found myself, mouth a gap. Not trusting my voice, I nodded, and was rewarded with his smiled and nodded as well.

Once again, I turned from him and began my long walk home. I tried to push him out of my mind, as I could feel his heavy, heart-clenching gaze at my back.


	2. Sweet Dreams

I rushed through the threshold of my little house; the welcomed warmth pushed away the cold biting mercilessly at my fingers. Closing the door behind me, I called out through the hall to let my friend know I was home.

I had lived here for over a year with him, as he was the only family I had known in all my years. I had no sibling or grandparents, uncles or cousins; even my parents were a complete mystery. Nothing could be found of any of them, and I began to wonder if my surname-Lafond- was really mine to be called. The only thing that I recognized to be mine was a simple soft blue stone on a silver chain. In certain lightings, it almost glowed.

My friend called back, his voices echoing from down the hall, followed by the softened steps as he came to greet me. His hair was shaggy and unkempt -as per-usual-, and gave me his warm, toothy, trademark smile that was straight and perfect. Jamie was tall and quite handsome, I wasn't afraid to admit it. But by now, I had given him the honorary title of brother, so there was no extended feeling. He didn't mind this; merely smiled when I told him. "How was your walk?" Jamie asked leaning against the wall.

I paused, both considering the right words and weather or not to tell him about Jack. We were quite protective of each other, Jamie and I, but he even more so, because of my dodgy past. In his own way, he became a Guardian, like the ones he told me when we first met.

The thought turned heavily over in my mind before I pushed the slight doubt away and told him of my little adventure. I would probably never see those blue eyes again. Though making sure to skip over my embarrassing moments _and_ keeping my own thought to myself.

"What was his name?" Jamie asked after I had finished in an almost to casual tone. I looked up, taking the time to study his features. He was gently leaning forward expectantly, and his eyes betrayed his strong emotions of excitement and anticipation. I couldn't understand this sudden change in him. Yes, he was fun and had this child like excitement moments when he did. The moments that I couldn't help but admire in him, but this…

"Jack, I think he said." My words were slowly as I observed his reaction. The slightest smile itched at his lips, and his eyes took on a far away light, as if remembering a childhood memory. "Why?" I asked, but he shook his head. "Nothing. He just sounds like a guy I know." I raised my eyebrow, but was satisfied enough not to press.

Jamie left soon after that, saying he had a few errands to run and didn't think he would be back for dinner. I bid him goodbye, warning him about the roads and telling him to be safe, as I always did. He smiled and placed a brotherly kiss on my head before he was gone, and I was left alone.

I didn't mind being home alone. It gave me the opportunity to do the things I couldn't really do when Jamie was around. Girl things. Like taking long relaxing baths, singing and dancing to really loud music, talking to myself: _normal_ things, generally speaking.

Jamie didn't return 'till much later in the evening. By then I was falling asleep on the couch watching '_How to Steal a Million'_ staring Audrey Hepburn. I had gotten worried when the sky had darkened significantly and there was still no sight of him. Often I stayed up waiting for Jamie to return, and only finding sleep when I heard the door close after I had gone to bed. It seemed irrational at first, but the habit soon became a routine. But when Jamie walked through the door with that smile that could melt anyone's heart, I my anxiety was completely forgotten.

It began to snow soon after he left it began to snow, which spotted his coat and dampened his hair. "What took you so long?" I sounded more relaxed then I had previously felt, but maybe that was just the weariness kicking in. He looked at my teasingly, shaking the snow from his coat. "Why? Were you concerned?"

"If you mean losing my one and only good source of entertainment, then yes, I was." He chuckled as I turned off the T.V. "You heading to bed?" Jamie asked as I stood up, yawning. "Yea. You?"

"No. I think I'll stay up a little longer." I nodded lazily. "Can you tell me about the Guardians?" Despite my tiredness, I could see the warmth and joy in his eyes. "Of course."

Before I knew it, I was in bed, vaguely aware to how I had gotten there. Jamie laid beside me on top the sheets as I cuddled shamelessly with my old stuffed bear. But he never mocked my with it, so there was no real worry. "What story do you want to hear?" "Anyone?" I could faintly feel him smile as he began his tale of the world's unsung hero's. His voice was so smooth and flowed right into my subconscious as I began to dream of the Guardians and there adventures.

* * *

Emily had seen a Guardian. Not just seen, but met. And not just met any Guardian, but she had met Jack Frost, the Guardian of winter and his best friend (not counting Emily). Jamie could hardly contain his excitement as he softly closed the door to Emily's room and entered his own.

He had never thought she had believed in those tales he's been telling since he and his friends had helped defeat Pitch. Of course, he never mentioned names when telling them, but Jamie had always thought that Emily viewed these stories as more entertainment then truth. Yet, he shouldn't be surprised really.

Emily always seemed to have an active imagination, often daydreaming about grand adventures and magic, and writing stories, always careful to add a character that sounded faintly familiar to their writer, no matter how small. But she never often let anyone really read her work; always to concerned about the imperfections. But Jamie, of course, was the only exception.

Weariness tugged at Jamie, telling him to sleep, which he obeyed gladly.

Out side of Jamie's window was utter darkness; the moon and stars were hidden my clouds, giving the perfect cover for any dark creature that might be prowling. If Jamie hadn't been so absorbed in the excitement of today, he might have noticed the little glowing eyes and the unnatural shift of the air as it moved. But now, as Jamie turned off his light, the eyes vanished, settling the night into a sinister silence.

* * *

Deep in the woods, the wind blew harsh and fierce, sending all animals and creatures in to the safety and warmth of their homes and burrows. The clouds above dispelled sometime after midnight, casting the snowfall with it and unveiling the bright full moon and his shining companions. Jack Frost, the commander of such weather, was the only exception as he sat up on a dangerously high branch, his face heavy with thought. His looked blankly up to the sky as the face of a certain young woman filled his thoughts and that he was seen.

After Pitch was defeated, more and more children from around the world began believing in him each passing day. And now nine years later, Jack was a strong and happy as the other guardians. So to be seen by a young woman should be no surprise to him. But it was.

And even more so, the more Jack thought about Emily- the name ringing through the walls of his mind- the more familiar she became. When he was human, he had many friends, but non-that looked like the girl he met hours ago. Or compared.

The jumble of thoughts nagged at him repeatedly, refusing to be ignored. Crying out in frustration, he rose from his perch and jumped forward, flying through the air with the help of the wind towards town, in the hope's that the work of the sandman Sandy would distract him.

As he thought, arriving in town, ribbons of gold sand drifted gracefully through the air, spiraling and gleaming as the guardian created images of ships and unicorns for the boys and girls. Jack spotted Sandy quickly on top of the park statue and flew down to join him. "Hey Sandy." Jack said softly, getting a glance from the small Guardian and a smile, before turning back to work. Jack did the same, in awe at how grand it all seemed. Like a child waking on Christmas morning, he would never get over this.

He watched as bits of sand drifted to the windows of almost every house he could see, each one creating a different image for each sleeping person. One he saw a friendly looking dinosaur, remembering back to one of the first night he really witnessed Sandy at work. Another he saw was an image of a hot air balloon, and another a knight saving a princess. He smiled. _I wonder what Emily's dreaming of._ He sighed, weather it was from the late hour or the thought of seeing Emily again, he couldn't say.

An image of sand then covered Jacks vision, and he flinched back, startled. He looked to Sandy, who gave him a puzzled look. Jack new, -with out Sandy having to make a pictures- what he was implying. "I'm fine. Just thinking." Sandy raised a golden eyebrow, a question mark forming over his head. "Nothing important." Jack lied, unable to share his thoughts with his companion, whom seemed, at most, satisfied with Jacks answer and returned to his work, letting the matter drop.

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable silence as Jack continued to dwell on his own confusing thoughts: both too busy to notice a shift in the shadows that disappeared when a streak of gold passed by.

* * *

It was dark and wet and cold, this unknown fortress of the Guardian of Nightmares; Pitch, though often referred to as the Boogey-man. No light dared to enter this forgotten realm, which had been overrun with darkness centuries past. It was, by all standards, grim and frightful. But to Pitch, these word meant nothing but comfort.

He sat- high and god like- on a high backed chair of dark ebony, elegant carvings of human faces frozen in fright and of monsters: snarling, pouncing. Even in this desolate place, shadows still lurked, as is in their sanctuary. The eyes of the Guardian and those of his followers were the only hint of life. But all held no warmth or _real_ life to them.

Perhaps in another time, Pitch would-or was- worshiped as Hades, God of the Underworld.

The nightmare Guardian was motionless on his pedestal, consumed with his dark thoughts of revenge and hatred towards those whom had reined victorious in the battle so many long years ago; the memory still fresh in his mind.

After being cast away into his own hell, suffering as he suffered when his own time of terror ended into the age of the moon and North and the other worthless guardians, his anger was the only thing in his mind he still possessed to be sane. And over the years, growing into bitter hatred and revenge, Pitch once again took control of the wild beasts that had attacked. But months had past since his freedom, but no plan could manifest in this mind.

A Fearling flue to his master's side followed by another, to where the Guardian of Nightmares sat unmoving for what seemed like ages, deep in his thoughts. With out looking, he acknowledged his creations. "I trust your disturbance is justified." He said coolly and thoughtlessly, his words were hushed, swallowed by the darkness.

Both Fearlings reported their findings about the guardians. They spoke no word and made no sound, but Pitch could understand this non-existent language.

The information seemed uneventful and unnecessary. All were busy at their, causing Pitch to sigh heavily, restraining his frustration. But as they continued, they told of Jack and his newfound friend. Pitch's brow relaxed, and a slithery grin graced his appearance. Naturally he was intrigued.

In the youth of many mortals, their minds are innocent to the world and reality, giving them the ability to see far beyond understanding: to see Pitch, as well as the other guardians, to his great misfortune. But as they grow, their childhood is left behind and forgotten, much with their gift of sight. And for this human girl in her age to still have the sight was beyond rare.

"Well, I must say, this quite a lovely development. It seems that this girl has caught the attention of the cold-hearted Frost. What shall we do about this?" He said sarcastically and humorously, a tone that could send a stabbing chill up the spine of a man. His sharp smile grew as a plan formed. Pitch turned to the floating sand. "Watch them. I want to know how close they become." He relaxed into the chair. "I shall like to meet this girl soon." And with those final words, the Fearlings vanished and Pitch was left to himself, his teeth gleaming much like his gold eyes.


	3. Winter Fun

For the tenth time in less then five minutes, I glanced at my watch, waiting impatiently for my strange new friend to show up. Time moved so slowly as I paced tirelessly back and forth from tree to tree, played with my hair, and even began the makings of a snowman. Nothing could settle my nerves then, as I finally sat in the snow, my hands still moving absentmindedly.

My sleep last night was sound and peaceful, with a dream that I knew was wonderful, yet couldn't remember. I didn't get up 'til early afternoon- when I knew I couldn't get back to sleep- and began my usual morning routine of hair, teeth and face. But I added a few other simple, perhaps useless, attempts at makeup.

I never liked makeup really. I thought it hid the natural beauty given to us; being no better then a mask to were day in and day out. My damp hair I placed into a French braid. Looking at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but frown. Why was I making such a fuss over him? He couldn't be that special? I pushed those thoughts away as I walked outside, letting Jamie know first. When he asked where I was going, I gave him the vague answer of 'just for a walk'. He didn't seem to buy it, but didn't press.

I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to find the pond, fearing the snowfall from the night before had covered my tracks. But they were still there, the snow having made them into soft indents. It took me a little longer to get there then I previously thought, as the extra inches of snow made it more of a workout then a walk. And now, as I sat at the banks of the pond, I wonder why the hell I came out here in the first place.

I sighed, hating how shaky it sounded, and forced down the tightness I felt in my ribs. My mind raced with thoughts of Jack, and his reasons for wanting to see me again, and no mater how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about it, which didn't make my situation any better. Whatever this foreign feeling was, I wanted it to stops, but I couldn't get it to.

Taking a deep breath, I counted silently to ten-which helped- and an idea came to mind as a distraction, and I began to pick through all the songs that I knew by heart.

I was no Susan Boil or Heather Dale, but a wasn't terrible either, I hoped. But it didn't stop me from sing in my solitude, as strong and passionately as if my voice alone held all the power in the world. Once the melody floated with my words, I felt almost free. I began.

_Come and be welcome, O wandering minstrel  
Spreading your music from city to town  
be you harper or piper, your duty is noble  
you carry the tunes that will never die down_

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all_

Come and be welcome, O noble court poet  
The treasure of knowledge is kept in your words  
So unlock the riches of rhyme and of rhythm  
And let all the wealth of your wisdom be heard

I stood up and began to dance, letting my body go without a thought, and forgetting everything around me.

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all_

_Come and be welcome, O fair-voiced singer  
Weaving the magic of music along  
You can thunder the heavens to raise up an army  
Or simply bring laughter and peace with a song  
_

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all_

I could feel my lips curl into a faint smile as I saw the world around me change. The fabric of my cloths shifted against my skin, beginning to flow around me in a beautiful sea blue dress. A dress fit for an Elvan princess. The smell of the fresh, crisp air filled my nose as my hair broke loss of its rubber bond and cascading down in waves.

From behind the pale bark of birch trees and the rough bark of pine, others joined in the dancing and singing. Man and elves, dwarves and animals, spirits and guardians of all walks of life, playing music and danced as one. My smile grew as I could feel the magic float and drift through us as we danced, connecting us together in an unbreakable bond.

_Come and be welcome, O rare tale-teller  
With stories of wonder you wisely recall  
Now tell of the heroes who dwell in our history  
For tales that are true are the best of them all  
_

_Come and be welcome, wherever you hail from  
Share all the secrets and joys of your art  
for every new voice that joins in the chorus  
will uplift the spirit and cheer the heart  
_

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all_

The song ended in a final twirl before I pause to catch my breath. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling, but it was welcomed.

A soft clapping sound startled me, shocking away the music and creatures that had approached me. Reality hit me hard, knocking me to the ice that I hadn't noticed before.

_Damn it_, I thought as I stiffly sat up, glaring up at the direction the clap originated. But my gaze swiftly changed to wide-eyed shock, and I could feel my cheeks ache more in embarrassment as I looked up at Jack; wearing the same cloths as yesterday, leaning casually on his staff. His smile was warm and his eyes were amused.

"Don't do that." I exclaimed, regaining some of my composer but losing a little more of my pride as I tried to stand. He raised a brow. "What? I didn't do anything." His voice rang with mock innocents that I rolled my eyes at, cautiously making my way over to the nearest tree, hoping to avoid another fall; my back to him as I came to the edge of the bank and knelt down. "Never the less-" I trailed off, turning and throwing a large snowball at him. Before he could dodge, it hit him in the shoulder. Shock grazed his features before his eyes narrowed, and I knew I was in trouble.

Scrambling behind the tree with a laugh, I narrowly missed a snowball that flew where my head was. But as I stepped out with my ammo at the ready, my vision was blurred with snow hitting my face. Gasping, I ducked behind the tree once more, hearing Jacks cheerful laugh echo through the trees. "Oh, this means war." I called out with mocking threat, jumping out from the tree once more, determined for the taste of revenge.

* * *

Our battle raged on for sometime, he seemingly more skilled then I in tactics, but I held my own fairly well. But as we fought more, weariness over took both of us till we gave in to it. Feeling warn and tired and damp, we crashed in the snow laughing, too happy to care about the possibility of catching a cold. "You know, you fight pretty good." Jack said between breaths.

"Thanks…you're not…bad yourself." I said, beginning to make a snow angel. The silence that followed was comfortable, as we both caught our breath. I sighed contently.

"Emily?" I hummed in response, turning my head to Jacks direction. His focus was straight and lips pursed together in thought, undecided and unsure. My full attention was on him as the silence dragged on.

"Have you ever heard of the Guardians?" I raised a brow. "Of course. Hasn't everyone?" I bit the inside of my cheek, mentally scolding myself for how snobbish I sounded, but he didn't seem to take any notice. Jack turned his head to me, our eyes met. "Do you believe in them?" I wanted to look away, but couldn't. Damn those eyes. "I don't know." I whispered. "I mean, I know there their, but I can't help but doubt when I'm sad or afraid. I just get-" I trailed off, hating myself for telling these feelings to a guy a barely knew rather then Jamie. I turned my head back to the sky and trees above us, unable to witness his reaction.

"Lonely."

I turned to look at him once more, his face full of understanding and a distant sadness that I would never truly understand. My chest twisted at the sight, and I silently wished for a way to make him smile. Unable to stand the silence and the unknown words that passed between us, I had to change the subject. "Why?" He shrugged. "No reason." Silence followed, as neither of us knew what to say.

"What's that?" Jack asked, sitting up, causing me to do the same, glad for the distraction. I followed his gaze to my unfinished snowman. "Oh, I forgot about him." I said standing up, causing my snow angels wing to become scared. I frowned. I had only completed two parts of the body before I stopped, not bothering to stack them on top of each other. I stood by the middle body as I turned to Jack, who was still sitting. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?" I smiled at how confused he looked before returning a smile.

"Yes, actually. Nothing to fancy though, just on fine paper, written in gold would be suitable for me." He remarked standing up, his chest puffed out and head held high to imitate a man of great wealth and ego. I chuckled.

"But of course, you're Excellency. Only the best for you." My voice bared the hint of an accent, which I knew I couldn't do properly as I bowed dramatically. We both laughed as he walked over, helping my hoist the large snowball onto the larger one, and we began our work. Jack mad the head and smoothed out the body while I gathered the personal effects. Having not found enough stones, I picked some red berries the birds hadn't eaten as the eyes. And luckily, I managed to find and icicle perfect for the nose. No hat though.

We stood back and admired our work. He was a head taller then both of us, with both arms out stretched to receive a hug. "Hmm. Something's missing." I said, tilting my head to the side in thought. "Like what?" Jack said, mimicking me. "Oh, that reminds me." I turned to him as he pulled out the scarf and gloves I had given him the day before from his sweater pocket. "I forgot to give these back to you." He held them out to me, but I shook my head. "I gave them to you to keep you alive, though you didn't seem to have listened to reason." My eyes drifted to his exposed feet. He chuckled.

An idea came to mind. My eyes widened, as did my smile, as I took the scarf and tied it around the snowman's neck. I pocketed the gloves. Next I went over to the spot were we had been sitting and grabbed his staff.

It was smooth wood, and just as equally cold. My grip tightened as a devastatingly powerful chill prickled at my finger and up my arm like a thousand needles. It pierced my chest with an invisible arrow of ice. My mind and instincts told me to drop it, but, much like the woods, my whole being froze. My mind screamed out in agony while all I could do then to match it was gasp. Then, in an instant, the sensation was gone as soon as it started. I blinked a few times, bringing me back to reality and remembering my surroundings. Sweat chilled my forehead as I flexing my shaky fingers, staring at the curved staff as if it would come to life and give me the answers I needed. But there was no time to dwell on my thoughts as I recalled Jack standing not far away. It was the first time I had forgotten him since meeting him.

As I walked back, Jacks features looked tense and ridged, his lips a thin line and eyes wide. I pretended not to notice. Carefully, I placed it against the snowman's arm and stood back, finally satisfied. I smiled, the recent event forgotten.

"What shall we name him?" I asked Jack, smiling brightly but not looking at him. He hummed in thought.

"What about Frosty?"

I tilted my head to the side, analyzing and observing the snowman as if it were a form of art. To understand it's meaning and know what it was telling; know its story. "How about Frost. Jack Frost." From the corner of my eye, I could see his head turn to me, but I still kept my focus on the snowman.

"Why that name?" I shrugged. For the first time since finishing the man of snow, I actually stopped to look at him. Personal best. His eyes wide and face bewildered, mouth slightly ajar. Despite myself, I laughed at his expression, like my answer could change the fate of the world.

"It feels right."


	4. Enter the Shadows

Four days had past since Jack and I had built the snowman-that still stands when we meet. Four days of bliss, joyful laughter that bring tears to the eye and cramps to the side. Each night I could barely sleep with the excitement of what the next day would bring. But when morning came, my stomach tuned with nervousness and chest tightened just at the thought of him.

The days past too swiftly for my liking, bringing more and more of the Christmas season with it. Our tree as up weeks ago, hung with lights and tinsel and mismatched ornaments. And presents in bright festive paper sat under the tree, both for and from friends. They were a constant reminder that I had yet to get something for Jack, but I knew I would think of something.

But with those wonder-filled days came the growing pains of guilt. I had never brought myself to tell Jamie about Jack and what we've been doing. On many occasions, I was fully prepared to tell him everything, but as I gazed at him, an image of Jack's smiling face and my body tensed, the words getting stuck in my throat. It was very irritating.

But over those past days, Jamie had become too preoccupied for anything, causing me worry and a rising guilt. Whether eating or lazing around on the couch, he always looks deep in thought, unaware of his surrounding. Many times, I would catch him looking at me with the smile I had seen so many times before. A curve in the lips and a bright gleam in the eye that always seemed to know more; to be one step ahead of the game. I'd seen it as many times on Jack.

I confronted him on this sudden change, but he only smiled knowingly and ruffed my hair up like I was five, telling me not to worry. The talk seemed to have brought his usual character around, with his smiles and jokes. But the next day, he was back to his thoughts. I frowned at this, but decided not to press for now.

Jack and I stood on the frozen pond, laughing and joking and competing who could slide the farthest. Jack- as I had learned, was a natural at almost all and any winter sport- won many of our trials.

"I really wish you would wear some shoes, at least." I said, looking at his bare feet upon the blue ice. I had commented on his decision in wearing the same thin cloths everyday (Perhaps just to annoy me). I ranted on for a good three minutes about the importance of good clothing and the illnesses one could catch. I bit my tongue at the end as I breathed in frequently through my nose, not having stopped well enough to breath. He simply smiled- and for a moment, I saw Jamie in that smile - before he grasped my shoulder, reassuring me that he'd been out in these cloths for a while without the cold bothering him.

Then it hit me. What if he was poor; what if he had no money or food or a place to stay. I ranted once more, this time offering him a place to stay with Jamie and I. He laughed at this, repeatedly reassuring me he was well off.

"It wont change the fact that I could still beat you." Jack said, sliding next to me and almost causing me to fall, but he grasped my arm to keep me stable. It didn't go unnoticed by me that it lingered a little longer then needed. "If I had skates, I would have left you in the snow banks." I challenged cheerfully, knowing full well of my limited skating abilities.

My smile faded and he withdrew back a bit as if I'd hit him. His once humorous, happy eyes fell, becoming pools of blue sadness. My chest tightened as I contemplated my words, clueless what could have upset him. He looked at me, no, _past _me, seeing someone else.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No." He interrupted, not meeting my eye. "It's fine. " The silence that followed was heavy and awkward, making my head spin. I wanted to say something that might lighten the mood, but fear grasped at my chest that I might say the wrong thing. But the silence was broken soon by the sudden awareness that crossed his features as he looked up. I followed his gaze to see wisps of color floating across the sky in waves. Their color's dim as if washed to many times. I gasped. I had never seen northern lights before, since they were primarily seen in the **north**.

Turning my attention to Jack, his look a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Jack. Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He remained silent for a moment. Then, suddenly:

"I have to go." He turned on his heels and walked with a fast, graceful step over the ice. Shocked and confused, the only think I could utter was an 'oh'. "You should go home too Emily. It would be safer."

"Wait!" I called out, louder then it should have been. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please?" I said, my chest aching with each word. His sorrowful features stuck in my memory, making my feelings worse. Grabbing his staff, he gave me a sidelong glance, not fully meeting my eye. He attempted a smile. "I'm sorry Emily. But I have to go. It's not you, really."

It's me. It had to be. I just finished the terrible classic cliché for him. By his look, though heavy and shadowed by his hair, I wondered if he understood those words, and how much they struck my to think it. I could say nothing else -as those words had chocked them out of me- and with one last moment of wordless stares, Jack tossed up his hood before running off in the opposite direction, leaving me dumb founded and hurtful.

* * *

A cold swift breeze rushed past Jack as he opened the door to the main room at the North Pole, were everyone was busy preparing for Christmas Eve. The Guardians stood in a group by the control panel under the revolving metal earth. "Is it really him?" He asked, skipping over any and all greetings, but no one took notice. North simply nodded.

"But why now? Are the children believing in him again?" The Tooth Fairy asked, floating above them. All looked at North for the answers. But he shook his head with a grimes. "I don't know. But whatever the reason, he's getting stronger. That I know for sure."

"Already!" Jack asked, his frustration already building. "I thought we knocked him back to the ice age for good." North sighed. "The darkness can never be destroyed. Sometimes just weakened." Jack said nothing. His shoulders were tense and hands clenched. Sandy formed a question mark of sand above his head, his face reflecting his sign. "What do we do" Tooth voiced the sandman's thought.

"We protect the children, like we've always done. And defeat Pitch along the way."

"I don't think it will by that easy, my friend." North said. "His power is rising too quickly. Either the children are once again believing in him, or this is a trick of his own." The moment of silence that took their voices was hard and heavy. The weight seemed unbearable, yet no one could break its spell. Finally, Bunnymund spoke out low. "What's the plan then?"

"We do what we've always done. We find Pitch and send him back to the whole he crawled out of." All turned to Jack with widened eyes at his harsh tone. "We can't jut go and fight him with no plan." Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Why not?

"Thinks rarely happen the same way twice, mate. Do you honestly believe that you can muster up the power to defeat him? He might kill you before you get the chance to yourself."

There voices rose with every word spoken, becoming angry and threatening. They stepped towards each other in an equally threatening matter, ready to attack if the other crossed the line. Tooth flew by them, trying to calm them down, but it was easy for them to ignore her words.

" You said yourself. We defeated him again."

"We can. But we have to think rationally, or we'll be no help at all to the little one's."

"Then what do you suppose we do? Just sit here and wait?" Jacks anger festered. The image of Emily came to his mind: her crooked smile and laughter and her cheerful eyes. Just the thought of Pitch tainting that was enough to make his blood boil.

"Enough!"

North stood tall and regal, and every bit the leader he must have been in his past life. His blue eyes were hard as he stared at his fellow guardians. "This will not help." His voice echoed through the room softly as Yetis and elves worked to finish the toys for Christmas, only five short days away. The pair looked down, ashamed. "We do not know what Pitch's next move will be, so all we can do is prepare ourselves.' All turned his gaze to the open skylight, expecting to see the moon and hear his guidance.

The night was dark and full of stars.

* * *

The snow was coming down hard, creating a vial that gave a vague outline of a few trees on the forest boarder, not thirty yards away. I sat with my legs under me, gazing out thoughtfully, but not at the sight which any other day I would have stared at with full focus for hours. I mug of hot chocolate sat forgotten on the little table not to far away.

Only a day had passed since I had upset Jack- a thought that continued to make my face heavy with a frown- and it irritated my to know end. To think I had spent one full day without stepping out the door, and it felt like the longest _year_ of my life. Over and over, I thought about that day, and picked and tore at my words looking for an answer that wasn't there. Or if it was, I couldn't see it.

Despite the early hours of the evening, I was in my P.J's of mismatched, slightly oversized cloths. But they were warm and comfortable. "Hey." I heard the familiar voice from behind, but only glanced his way. He wore his P.J's as well. I mumbled back a 'hey'.

"What's up?" Jamie asked, sitting next to me. I shrug. "Nothing. Just thinking." My words drifted and fell with the weariness in my voice.

"About?" I bit my lip, trying and failing to come up with the right words. I wanted to tell him about Jack, but I couldn't help but wonder about his reaction. Would he be mad at me for seeing him, or because of my hesitant to tell him in the first place? The words lay so bitterly on my tongue, waiting to be said.

But he's never been mad at me; in the entire time we've known each other. We've never even had a fight. There were time's- I wont deny- that he annoyed my to a great extent, but he would always give me that perfect, innocent smile, and his eyes would shine with such amusement, that I had to force my lips into a thin line to keep myself from returning it.

The silence must have stretched, because he spoke up once more. "Jack Frost must be in the town to bring us this weather." I smirked, but didn't turn my gaze away from the window. "It's really beautiful."

"Do you believe in the Guardians?"

The sudden question struck me, and I turned to him, perhaps a little to quickly. Jack had asked my almost the same question, I remembered. And I told him what I had never the courage to tell Jamie. His milk chocolate eyes never faltered on mine, waiting for my answer. "I'd like to." I lowered my gaze from his. I continued, perhaps unnecessarily. "When you first told me about them I did. I thought that if I believed and hoped hard enough, they would appear before me, and we would all live happily ever after." I fully turned back to the window, half burring my head in my arms so only my eyes were visible.

"And now?" Jamie asked softly, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice, that it once again struck my. His words echoed in my head as I thought it over. The child in me did still believe- and forever will- in the Guardians and fairytales that had been told, but there would always be the realism of todays society that would force us first to adapt to the modern world, then slowly break away our _childish _belief until we become like them.

Close-minded slaves of the real world.

But there were still a few that still held on bravely and strongly. Jamie was a good example of this. He wasn't scared or ashamed of voice his beliefs, while I on the other hand, kept mine safe and locked away, only occasionally bringing them out to see. I admired and envied this about him.

Still looking out on to the winter wonderland before us, the snow still falling, I answered, truthfully. Though my voice came out low and calm.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Pitch hated snow, for obvious reasons, but the cold he didn't mind. Now though, it was acceptable, for it gave him great cover from the little house ahead of him. The two that looked out the window would see only see a gray shadow of a tree. Pitched watched the two closely, the weather not hindering his eye site, but the brightness hurt. He would have to go back soon.

His yellow gaze fell on the boy he new to well. Jamie. How he had grown since their battle, his belief still strong in the Guardians. It made his brow heavy with a glare, directed at both the boy and the famed hero's of children.

After gaining control, Pitch had cast his Fearlings on Jamie in his sleep, in the hopes to send him into madness. Such an attack would hit the Guardians hard. But each time, the Fearlings came back unsuccessful; Jamie's belief was more powerful then he thought.

Pitch looked to the girl beside him, her eyes glazed over, as if half in the present. This was the girl the Fearlings had told him about. Emily. It was she who had tamed the mischievous Jack Frost; yet, the girl hadn't even realized his true nature, despite being told the stories.

'What a pretty little thing.' He thought, a sly smile growing on this gray face to show pointed teeth. 'Pity, that such a pawn has been mixed up in our little game." A harsh wind flew by, shifting the snow into multiple whirlwinds of cold. It calmed, and neither friend was aware of a shadows disappearance.

* * *

Jack sat at the large windowsill in North's grand workshop. A sill he had come to enjoy for its quiet and view of the wild white world before him. It was a great place for Jack to just think

Many things crossed his mind, in no particular order. About the moon and it's absents, the snow, Jamie, the golden sand shapes Sandy created, the pond. Emily. She crossed his mind most often, more then Jack would ever admit.

A whole day had passed without seeing her, which made the day very long and very boring. He had hoped that right after the meeting, he would be able to leave and see her again. But the look that Emily gave him before he left- one full of hurt and confusion- Jack was unable to face.

"Jack." His voice was soft, or as soft as it could be with his rich accent. Jack didn't say anything, or acknowledge his appearance.

North walked over, his steps silent on the thick red carpet, Jack still didn't look at him as the silence stretched on.

A heavy sigh was heard beside him, before North began to speak again. "Jack-'

"I don't want to talk about it." A moment of silence followed before North continued. "I'm not going to say that being a Guardian is easy, my friend, and-"

"I was seen." Jack interrupted calmly, making an intricate frost drawing on the large window.

"You were seen?" North questioned confused at how this could have made Jack so upset earlier. But Jack continued nonetheless. "By a young woman." He looked to North for his reaction, but he looked as lost as before. But before Jack could explain further, Old Man Christmases face lit up with joy and surprise. "You were seen! By a woman! What a wonderful occasion this is. What is her name?"

Jack turned his back to the now frosted window and leaning against the frame. "Emily." It rolled pleasantly on his tongue. "You will have to be a little more specific, my friend." Jack looked up, confused. He had known North for knowing almost every child by heart, and he was proud of this record. Yet he didn't know-. He stopped in thought, mentally hit himself. North must know a thousands Emily's.

"I don't know her last name. I never asked." Feeling like a fool, he lowered his gaze, finding his staff far more interesting as he twirled it in his hands. But North continued on.

"Did you tell her?"

"About us? No, I've never really had the chance."

"So. Are you going to?"

"I want to." Jack stated. "But I don't know if I'll like her reaction." It was a childish excuse, and Jack knew it. He glanced up at North, who held all the look of a caring father. "Jack-" North began, walking over to him. He placed a hand on the young Guardian's shoulder, but it was almost too small to hold it. " In all my years as a Guardian, I've never known anyone to disbelieve if they've seen us. And if she's been told of the Guardians -which I can only assume she has-, then it is likely she will accept it. Believe in her Jack, just as she believes in us; in you."

Jack met North's eyes that seemed to hold all the knowledge of the world, and smiled. North always know exactly what to say. A true, understanding smile passed between them, as a father and son share every so often.

"Thanks' North."


	5. Open Truth

The weather was warm upon my bare skin as I stood in a forest, blanketed with fine snow. I could see almost every snowflake that fell, each one unique and flawless. A wintery blue haze tinted everything it touched to a similar color. It reminded me very much of the day I had met….

Without having to look down, I knew I was wearing a long dark blue dress the color of a winter night. The sleeves stopped at the elbows and clung just off the shoulders, and snowflakes and swirls had been stitched around the bodice. A white cape kissed the snowy ground- as did her dress- yet did not carry any snow upon it.

A gentle wind shifted the falling snow to brush my face, sticking to my eyelashes. It beckoned my forward, and I followed its command, my steps silent, as was everything else around my. No bird sang or tree groaned. Nor was my breath heard; yet I hardly noticed.

Everything felt so similar, as if I had passed that bolder, or had stepped over that fallen tree. I knew every red-berried bush and branch, but I could not bring a name to it. The trees ahead of my parted and shifted, as if bowing to a queen. I smiled lovingly in return as I stepped out from the trees in the view of a little frozen pond that I knew well.

But as I stepped to its edge, a flash of brown attracted my attention, and calmly I turned to meet the brown eyes of a boy. He was handsome, his brown hair shaggy, smile so warm, wearing a light tunic and a much smaller cape stopping at mid-back. His feet were bare upon the ice, but he gave no notice of the cold that must have bit at his toes. We exchanged no words, but smiled instead in a casual fashion, for we had met before.

I stepped on the ice towards him, to be closer to him, my foot never slipping. But my attention was caught again as a voice spoke out so softly. Speaking a name: my name. Now in the near center of the pond, I turned once again, away from the young man to the reflection of him. I was not startled, as I knew him as well as my friend and brother. Yet he wore similar cloths to his opposite.

They both smiled sweetly at me, and I returned it gladly.

But as our feeling mirrored each other's, my smile fell as theirs did, the look of pure horror was written in their eyes. I didn't understand, I thought they would have been happy to see me. Their stance changed as well; body became tense and prepared to dive for something.

Both opened and closed their lips to talk, but no words reached my ears. Yet they continued without notice. But below me, as the young men continued on wordlessly, I heard the sounds of cracks and creaking below me; the first real sound I had heard since entering this place. It echoed through the trees as a yell might. The ice sunk slowly beneath my feet, but I could not move to safety.

I looked to the first boy; his body still rigged, but could still manage a smile, one filled with a peace that I could not empathize with, and a silent farewell that I could never understand. It was the last thing for me to see, before the ice brock under him and vanished beneath the dark water. I gasped as I found my voice.

"Jack!"

The ice vanished from under my feet as I was swallowed by the cold and the darkness. My breath caught in my throat as I struggled with everything; my heart pounding fiercely against my chest. My name echoed through the darkness- the voice of the man still above reached my ears distantly- but I was helpless to respond. Pain surged through my body as black pointed claws-invisible in the continuing shadows- grabbed me; pulling me farther from the light. My heart stopped, as I knew this was the end.

* * *

I had never woken up in a cold sweat before. Nor have I ever had such a vivid dream that I could recall every moment, feeling, sound, snowflake and shadow. It was not a pleasant experience.

I shuddered as I sat up in my bed, a blanket over my shoulders and my stuffed animal cradled close to my chest. It had been only a few hours since the dream (or nightmare. I still couldn't decide), and sleep eluded me. Jamie had woken me up, hearing me call out from his adjacent room. It had taken a moment for me to realize where I was, but then had thrown myself in his protecting arms and cried. He cradled me in has arms, soothing me with words until I was well enough to speak.

I gave him a vague description of everything, hopping to forget. But it was still imprinted in my minds eye, and I have no doubt always will be. But Jamie understood, non-the less, and held me a little longer and told me jokes and stories until I was smiling once more. He had pulling the blanket around me.

I had to near force him away, reassuring him again and again that I was fine now. He'd offered to stay with me until I fell back to sleep, but I insisted. He left reluctantly.

And now, I sat alone, unable to sleep and unable to think.

A sound grabbed my attention at last of a tap, and I focused on it immediately. I stood up slowly, my hand making its way silently to the bat beside my bed. Cautiously, I made my way over to the window. Its blinds were drawn and shut; giving no clue to who- or what- made the sound. I swallowed, my mouth feeling dry, but there was nothing to do about that now. The bat hovered just over my shoulder, prepared to swing as I reached for the string that would show all. My hands trembled, feeling the claws grasp over me once more. With a swift jerk, the blinds flew up and the bat swung in my hand. I just managed to stop it from shattering the window were a familiar white haired boy sat casually on.

"Jack!" I exclaimed loudly. He said nothing as we listened for any movement that might be made in the next room. I whole minute passed by with only the squeaking of the bed frame, but nothing else. Still, I lowered my voice. "What are you doing here?" Jack tilted his head to the side and raised his free hand to his ear. I mentally hit myself.

I asked the question again as I opened the window to let Jack in, who landed on the floor without a sound. " I'm here selling insurance." I rolled my eyes. "Well, we already have insurance. Sorry."

"Well then," He began walking over to my closet and opened it. The hinges squeaked, causing my to flinch. "That's good, because I'm here on a different reason." After rummaging through it a bit, took out a heavy coat and tossed it to me, a big mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm kidnapping you." I raised a brow.

"I hope you realize that to kidnap someone requires taking them without warning or consent, right." Jack shrugged stepping towards me. "Well, I haven't been a kidnapper long, so I'm entitles to make mistakes. Put on you coat. I want to show you something."

"Now! It's the middle of the night. Can't it wait?"

"No. Because it only happens at night." I couldn't help the doubt that I felt towards him. Yes I considered him a friend (a thought that made me smile for no real reason), but the smart side of me that remembered the warning of childhood told me not to go.

"But what about Jamie?" I asked concerned. But Jack just smiled; one that held knowingness that continued to bug me. When I had first told Jack about Jamie, he had the same reaction as Jamie, but when I asked, he only said it sounded familiar. I had amused the possibility- for a short time- of the two knowing each other. But both the mood of Jamie and the excitement of Jack had distracted my attention severely.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I wouldn't doubt him to be a heavy sleeper."

"Jack, I really don-" I stopped as he took my hand gently. It trembled slightly under his cold hand, and I could only assume it was from the dream I had had before. " Do you trust me?" He asked, and I spook without really thought, my mind flooded with the terrible thudding in my chest. "Yes." It came out as an even lower whisper.

There was a small pause before Jack gave a toothy smile that did nothing to improve her state of mind. "I'll be outside." He withdrew his hand from mine and flew out the window soundlessly, to which I closed the window behind. I held my hand up to meet my other. It still trembled even without his touch. It had to have be the dream, or the cold at least. So absorbed in thought and what may hold in the night for them, I hadn't taken notice how Jack had climbed to the second floor of our house without any assistance.

I closed the door slowly behind me, and rushed to the front of the drive where Jack waited. I glanced to Jamie's window, and thought to see a shadow duck down, but I dismissed it as my own hair, untied and unkempt. I should've brushed it a little first.

The night was clear of all snow clouds. And the moon and star's shown as bright as the street lamps and the twinkling Christmas lights. With all the lights shinning down, Jack looked quite godlike and enchanted. His posture straight and head high, his staff in one hand and the other in his pocket. He looked like how I would imagine the Guardians, but the illusion lasted only a moment.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out to me, and my breath caught, the image flashing across my eyes once more. Regaining myself, I nodded and smiled.

"Yes."

"Great!" Jack grasped my now gloved hand. "But we have to hurry, or else we'll miss it." I managed an okay as he pulled us forward in a flat out run, the moon and stars lighting our way.

* * *

I sat on a near by bench, my breath ragged from the run. Though the trip wasn't considered to far my house to the park in town, if you took the short cut through the woods that separated them. But Jack had refused to go that way: and stop for that matter.

Jack stood not to far away, his breath coming in huffs, but he looked less tired then I. His gaze was set on the sky and the moons Cheshire-cat smile, looking- or waiting- for something. We didn't say anything, letting our breath fill the silence for us as we slowly calmed ourselves.

"Okay. Almost time." Jack said, turning to me and raced over. He pulled me up quickly and ushered me to the open field away from the swings and jungle-jims. "What's going on?" I couldn't stop from asking, yet not really to sure if I wanted an answer. Through the moonlight, his hair was as white as the snow and eyes like a frosty lake. He smiled.

"Remember when I asked you about the Guardians?"

"Yes." I said simply, walking to the middle of the field where he stopped me. "Well, I have a surprise for you. I meant to tell you earlier, but-" He trailed off, saying nothing more. He looked so happy and excited, I wondered if he had forgotten about what ever I said that hurt him. I didn't dare bring it up.

"I need you to close your eyes." I raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Please."

I bit my lip, refusing to give in. "Jack. I don't know about this. How do you know I'm going to like it?" It was really rude of me to say, but it had to be said. I didn't know what would happen, and that scared me enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Jack looked at me sincerely, his wide beaming smile falling into a slight pleasant one.

"Emily." He stepped closer and took my hands in his. "I asked you earlier if you trusted me, and I'm happy you do. But now I have to ask you to believe in me." Our faces were inches apart, and I forced my breath steady. With our eyes locked, I searched his for and angle of some kind: a motive that everyone had for saying what they said, a reason to step back and go home without glancing back.

"Please."

Not trusting my own voice, I nodded, never shifting my gaze from his. His lips twitched, then slowly grew into a smile as we continued to gaze at each other. The moon seemed to shine brighter now. Jack gave my hands a gentle squeeze before nodding and leaning his head back slightly. Everything he did told me of his appreciation. I closed my eyes.

I could still see the light of the moon through my eyelids, and the shadow of Jack in front of me. The cold bit at my nose. Jacks hand was still in mine.

"Now just think of the Guardians." I did as he said. I thought of the Guardians: Sandy and Toothina, Bunnymund and North and Jack Frost. The stories Jamie always told me drifted into my mind, as well as the stories I had created, were all of us go on an adventure to defeat Pitch and other evil beings. I smiled as a golden light ignited around my, shifting and swaying like a calming ocean and brightened my entire world. A cold breath came over my ear.

"Open your eyes." And I did, and I gasped at the sight I saw.

The light hadn't been my imagination, ribbons of gold floated through the air and around us. Strands drifted off in swirls and little designs, and I realized it to be golden sand, shimmering through the space effortlessly. My eyes widened more and I could not find the will to breath. I had such a powerful urge to reach out my hand.

A sand ribbon supped low beside me, causing me to jump back into the arms of Jack, whom I had completely escaped my mind. Looking up at him, his smile was reassuring. He must have read my thoughts. "Go on." He encouraged me forward.

I looked back at the sand that hung a few short feet away, beckoning my forward. With shaky legs, I slowly stepped forward and reached out 'till my hand was mere inches away. My fingers trembled as each second I decided to close the distance, but the unknown always stopped my. Aware of Jacks eyes on me (and believing them to be getting more impatient) I took a breath, closed my eyes tightly and reached out.

Once when I was little, I had broken one of those small hourglasses you get at the dentist. The pink sand fell into the palm of my hand, and I played with it for hours 'till I got board and through it away with the broken glass. I had forgotten how soft and fine it had felt against my skin until my fingers brushed against the sand.

Yet, it felt far finer and smoother; like strands of silk.

I opened my eyes, stepping forward and reached my had out more until it was at my wrist. Just as a small smile twitched at my lips, a ball of sand jumped forward, startling me to the ground. I looked at were it had been, but my gaze shot to my knee, were a golden bird perched itself. A falcon.

I could feel my mouth fall open in awe as I met the falcons sparkling gold eyes, looking –in a way- at my own reflection. I reached out a hand, but it swiftly few out of reach. He circled around, crying out before diapering into a ribbon.

A flood of emotions hit me suddenly; fear, joy, hope, and an overwhelming urge to release it all out.

I laughed.

It started out in a simple chuckle, but then grew till it was loud and outrageous, and perhaps even ridiculous and crazy. Another laugh joined in behind me, but I didn't let it distract me. Jack and I laughed hard and long, till our sides hurt, our chests heaved and tears trickled from our eyes.

"So," I began, regaining some of my senses back and wiping away the tears. "It's real. There all real." Jack came up beside me, whipping away his own tears. "Yea"

"North?"

"As jolly as ever?"

Toothina?"

"An oral hygiene fanatic."

"Bunnymund?"

"Kangaroo with issues."

"Sandy." It wasn't a question, but Jack still responded to it. "The mime of dreams."

There was a moment when neither said anything, having left out one Guardian, but I couldn't bring my self to accept just yet. Of course I believed (seeing the sand hovering over us was a bit obvious), but to have stumbled upon one, and see them everyday, play with them, talk with them and still not have realized. I was a bit irritated with myself. Looking at Jack now, he practically had a sign over him telling to the world who he was.

I looked up at him; his eyes danced with numerous shades of blue with the sparkling sand. His surname was on the tip of my tongue, weighing it down, but as I looked into his eyes, as I did many times before, I got lost in a place I still don't know. Yet, as the words fell from my lips, everything seemed right.

"Jack Frost." He smiled. Not the cheeky, fun, sneaky smile, or a seductive smile that I almost always see a hint of, but a real, true, happy smile that made my chest flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. Again, it wasn't a question, but he still answered.

"Always here." Our eyes never broke contact, and I wondered if he knew how hypnotizing he was. What a perfect moment.

Powdered snow blurred my vision as the cold spread through my face and neck. Gasping, I flinched back, only then realizing how close Jack and I had been. My face rose with heat as I turned toward the attacker, but was shocked even more to see Jamie standing not far away, a fresh snowball in his hands. I couldn't speak, but I didn't have to as Jack spoke first.

"Jamie! It's great to see you. It's been a while."

"Not since last year, really. How are the others? I haven't seen them in a while?"

"Fine. Busy as ever."

I watched as they talked to each other like the oldest of friends, but it took me a minute longer before I could find my voice; shock and disbelief must have been plan as day on my face.

"What?" I squawked, my throat suddenly dry. I swallowed. They looked at me with forgetful eyes, but it only lasted a moment before they gave my mirrored smiles. I felt like a detective, watching all the peace's of the mystery falling into place: Jamie's sudden mood, there reactions to each others name, Jamie's unbelievable knowledge of all the Guardians, Jacks relations to the cold. I had been so blind not to notice the clues that were as obvious. My face heated up slightly and my hands shook from the cold and my frustration.

Yet, as they looked at me with such similar faces and expressions of compassion, amusement, happiness, and a number of other emotions I couldn't quite place, my frustrations towards them and myself was forgotten. And I could feel another emotion swell up in me, almost overpowering, but forever welcome. My vision blurred as I continued to look at them, a smile growing wider on my face.

I felt happy.

"You're so dead." I laughed as I gathered some snow quickly and threw it in there direction. They dodged and armed themselves. Our cries and laughter filled the night air; it was a wonder that we woke no one up.


	6. A Helping Hand

Through the dim alleyways and bright snowy streets, Jack, Jamie and I walked, following the golden sand to its owner. Festive lights twinkled and distant music filled the night, singing 'I'll be home fore Christmas." Despite the late hour, I wasn't tired. My body was coursing with adrenalin and the thrill of the truth that had just been reveled such a short time ago. With such an overflow of emotions that I could only recognize in my short happiness of childhood, I thought I would burst with laughter and tears.

Sometime after Jamie arrived and their battle came to an end, I had suggested seeing Sandy. Naturally, the pair were all for it.

It wasn't long before they reached the center of town. Sandy was perched up high on a tall brick building, working his magic like an artist does on a canvas. From below, we could just make out the graceful motions of his hands, creating animals new and old, ships sailing over a breathless wind, cars speeding of on an invisible track, and even miniature people, dancing in ball gowns or fighting with swords. From the corner of my eye, I could see my falcon circling over, its proud scream echoed softly through the air. Then disappeared above.

"So," Jamie said, breaking the awe I hadn't realized I was in. "How do we get up there?". Jack and I spoke in unison.

"Theirs a fire escape over there."

"I could fly us up."

There was a pause, as we looked at each other, contemplating the possibilities of both proposals. On one hand, heir was the fire escape that we could climb up and down from without fear of falling or being noticed. On the other, there was Jack Frost. I hated to admit, but I was leaning towards the second option, despite the fear that squeezed my chest.

"You'd only be able to carry one of us Jack. And we don't have to guess who's the lightest." My gaze shot to Jamie. "Besides, I'll be up there just as fast as you. Perhaps even sooner." He smiled cheekily. I turned to Jack, who gave me a reassuring smile. I wanted to be selfish and agree, but the pain in my chest was a reminder of myself.

"I don't mind. That is, if you don't either." My head bobbed in a nod. "Not at all! I mean, if you sure."

"We don't have all night, guys." We turned to Jamie, who was already climbing the fire escape. There was an awkward moment between Jack and me, as we both didn't know how this would work. "Piggy-Back?" I suggested, forcing the thought of bridal-style out of my mind. Jack smiled, stooping low for me to get on. Jack was quite strong for his size, never faltering as I adjusted myself. "Ready?" I took a deep breath, tightened my grip a little and then nodded. "Hold on." He said, but had barely finished his sentence before jumping of into the night air.

Like on a roller-coaster, my insides shift with the sudden lack of gravity, but that wasn't the only reason I had gasped; the stars and moon shown so much brighter with the streetlights below them, like someone had taken a cloth and polished the sky. Below was a whole new world of light, as if drops of sun had fallen upon the earth, and only a lucky few could see it. The dreamsand Sandy produced flowed like streams and brooks, ready to spread its glory into the sea and throughout the world.

Now, floating higher above the world then I thought, my grip tightened on my arms as the sudden thought of falling washed over me. The freefalling sensation, the wind howling in my ears, then, just as suddenly, contact with the ground leading into darkness. Sensing my unease, Jack tightened his grip on me and began descending to the rooftop. The ride had only lasted a minute, but it had felt like a wonderful lifetime.

Jamie had stepped out on the roof just as we landed. "How was it?" He winked at me, and I smiled.

"Awesome." Jamie chuckled, smiling at me lovingly. But he soon turned his attention to the Guardian of Dreams: as did I.

Having heard stories from Jamie for the good part of my life, I had a pretty good idea of the Guardians. But as I looked at the golden form before me, I couldn't help the surprise that must have been plain on my face. He was shorter then I imagined, and seemed made of the golden sand he produced. But his face held all the goodness and wonder that I could never imagine, or even expect. I was stunned.

Jacks voice brought my back to the real world. "Hey Sandy. How's it been?" The dream Guardian simply smiled, gave Jack a thumbs up and waving his hello to Jamie. "I want to introduce you to someone." Jack stepped aside, to give Sandy a better view of me. "This is Emily." Sandy's round face seemed to brighten as he looked at me, making me smile in return. Without really thinking, I held out my hand. "It's a great pleasure to meet you." The guardian before me nodded, taking my hand in is. His hand was dwarfed to mine, but it was soft and, to my surprise, as solid as any other human hand.

Could he have sent me my dream? I thought to myself as the lake once again appeared in my mind, Jamie and Jack, falling under. I shuddered, one that didn't go unnoticed by Sandy, who gave me a puzzled look.

"Cold?" I looked at Jamie and smiled. "I little." It wasn't a total lie. "Do you want to head home?" Before I could answer, Jack spoke up.

"Why not meet the rest of the Guardians." He suggested as casually as if he suggested which ice cream to chose. I stared at him wide-eyed, a new excitement filling me. "Really!" He smiled warmly and nodded. Without a thought, my body took control and before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around Jack in an embrace.

As per usual, his body was cold, but I didn't care. The fabric of his hoody was soft on my cheek, and as I felt his own arms surround me. It felt so welcoming and safe. It felt a little like being home.

I pulled away from his embrace, remembering myself. I hadn't wanted to, but it felt so different: foreign. Not something I'm use to. Glancing at the others, I managed to catch them exchanging similar looks of a cunning smile. Sharing a similar thought. But as they looked at us, it vanished as quickly as it came. "Sorry." I said, not meeting his gaze, my face burning. I quickly changed the subject. "How do we get there?"

After a moment of silence and awkward glances, Sandy formed a circular object with a wave of his hand. As it began to form and take shape, it changed, like the sand was heating up and melding together. Soon, it became a clear, glass globe with swirls of white and blue. "A snow globe?" My eyebrow rose. The three chuckled, Sandy raising a hand in a gesture to 'wait and see'.

"You may want to hold on to something. It's a bit of a rough ride."

"Hold on to what?" No one bothered to answer, as in an instant, Sandy though the globe against the building. It shattered but no glass fell and in its place, a cool whirlwind of blue and white light. Before I had time to think, Jack and Jamie grabbed my hands and pulled my through.

The light consumed us quickly, and an icy chill shocked through my nerves. Panic rose in me as I lost my breath, and struggled to gain it back. My body jerked in response, but the boys held their hands firm, squeezing my hands just as hard as I was theirs. I couldn't see anything, so it was a reassuring gesture.

Then, just as suddenly as it occurred, it ceased, and we tumbled over the hard ground. As the three of us fell in a heap on the red, carpeted floor, Sandy followed, as calm and composed as if he had just crossed the threshold of a _human_ door, rather than that of a magic one.

After seeing two of the five Guardians, I thought nothing could surprise me. Clearly I was wrong.

All around me, pillars of wood and marble stood tall, supporting multiple open levels of floor that rose high with the _very_ tall ceiling. Large furry beasts ran around with bundles of toys and wrapped gifts in their arms. Little elves scurried here and there, avoiding the heavy feet of the Yeti's. The sounds of their bell-topped hats rang softly through the halls. Thick red carpet softened our fall and silenced any noise that would have been made.

I looked over to Jamie, who –I was sure- mirrored my own wide-eyed face. Looking back at me, we both smiled and cried out gleefully. We leapt into each other's arms, as we acting like two school children.

"Sandy! Jack! It's great to see you my friends. Who have you brought with you?" A voice rang out in a thick Russian accent. There was no need to question who this Guardian was, but still –as I turned to face him-, even after all the stories and everything I've been through, nothing could have prepared me for this meeting.

There, in all his glory and joy, North stood as tall and proud as an oak. Like the old stories, he had a long white bread and a round belly, but not one filled with many cookies and milk. The only thing that could ever give him away to his true nature was the big tattoos on this arm: one saying '_Naughty'_ and the other "_Nice_".

There was no need for introductions to be given. As North looked past his fellow friends and to us, his face brightened with joyous surprise. "Jamie! My dear boy, its great to see you! It has been some time?" He stepped past Sandy to embrace him in a large hug that swept him off his feet. North's gaze then turned to me as he placed Jamie down, and a new glow fell over his face. His eyes twinkled with emotions, one I thought to be sympathy, but it was gone before I could be sure.

"Emily. Emily Lafond. My dear girl, it's been far to long." He showed me the same love he showed my friend, but in a not so dramatic hug. Though welcomed, it was somehow off putting for the man of Christmas to look at me with a different eye then another. I tried not to let it get to me.

"It's a great pleasure to finally meet you. In person, that is." I told him, smiling up at him like a child looks up to an idol. His large hands rested on my shoulders, warming my entire person. "You have grown so such child. Look how beautiful you've become." I averted my gaze, my face turning a shade pinker as I accepted the compliment.

"Are the others here?" Jack asked.

"No. Toothina is at her palace, busy as always. And Bunnymund painting egg's for next year. So, what brings you here tonight, my friends?" North asked. Sandy began making pictures over his head, but they ended up in a tumble of golden blurs. "We'll, we just wanted to show Jamie and Emily around really." Jack said.

"And perhaps to see if you needed any help." I added, worried that he might not approve of such a selfish act. North looked at me with a warm smile on his face, and I wondered what he thought of me. Just then, a loud crash startled everyone to attention. Not far away, a Yeti had dropped a bundle of toys just as an elf scurried away. North sighed.

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

Just putting one batch of sweets to the side and another in the oven, I yawned as I made my way to the large counter were I had began to make Jack's gift. Some time ago, I was in charge of the kitchen and making sweets with a squad of little elves for assistance. I didn't mind being placed here- like some other feminist women- because it was the only place I really felt of any use. Back home, I loved to bake cakes and biscuits, muffins and pies and cookies, of course. So when North offered, I gladly accepted.

The elves proved of some use: fetching flour and mixing ingredients. They weren't as bad as their reputation perceived them, as I looked into their excited little faces. My heart melted as they played and joked and laughed as a bag of flour exploded in their faces. It was almost like baby sitting, but better, as more little elves were sent into my hands.

It was there that I decided what to get for Jack. Ideas always seem to strike in the weirdest places. Mine happened when I was icing cupcakes with blue frosting. With a cry of delight, I sent a handful of elves to fetch the supplies I needed. They were only too happy to oblige, and soon, I was at work, crafting carving, shaping to my idea. I only hoped Jack would appreciate it.

"It smells wonderful." I looked up from my mixing as North walked in, drawn instantly to the iced cupcakes and sugar cookies. I checked on the batch in the oven. "I hope they taste just as good." He didn't answer as he already had a mouth full of sweets, looking very content. I laughed as he mumbled something, but had to repeat it.

"These are marvelous!" I took the brownies out of the oven, smiling shyly. "Thank you. But I would be lost without the elves, I admit. They did quite their fair share." The ones who hadn't past out from all the sugar intake smiled proudly, their faces covered in flour and egg. One sat pleasantly on my shoulder observing. North chuckled. "I can see that. They have grown quite fond of you."

"And I of them."

"What is this?"

I looked over to the clutter in the corner that North observed, taking an object from the table. I frowned. It hadn't turned out as I had planed. "Nothing." I walked over, hoping to cover up my work. "I was just trying to make something."

"For Jack."

It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer, averting my gaze. My cheeks suddenly feeling warm. "It's nothing now." "On the contrary, its quite lovely. Why, all it needs is a little box and it will be set to go. Come, follow me." I hesitated, but decided not to argue. North was an expert in such things, so I should take his advise gladly. Placing the elf on my shoulder on the counter and in charge, I followed after North.

* * *

North's special workshop was small and simple, but didn't lack in wonder. Toys and objects, varying in size and shape, were placed with care on shelves and tables. "I have something to show you." North said, closing the door behind. He walked over to a shelf as I walked over to the frosted window across the way, looking out patiently.

"What do you remember of your childhood, Emily?"

It was an odd question to ask, but I replied. "Not much. Jamie mostly, and the days that followed our first meeting. Why?"

"And before that?" I paused, thinking back, but unable to remember. Like the day I met Jamie was the start of everything. "Here" He handed me a red wooden box with a small golden latch. I gave him a confused look, but gave me a nod back: a command to open it. So I did. Letters in different stages of age, stacked neatly and ties with a red ribbon, lay nestled on a velvet cushion. I immediately recognized the writing as my own.

"You kept them!" I exclaimed, looking up at him with excitement. I never imagined North to keep his letters after he's looked at them, but then I couldn't imagine him throwing them away either. He looked down at me with a warming smile that touched his eye.

"In all your letters, you never ask for anything of yourself. Why is that?" I looked away, not in shame, but in shyness. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "I guess I thought I had everything." My thoughts drifted to Jamie and I smiled.

"And I still think I do." I closed the lid and handed it back to North, but he shook his head.

"Keep it; as a reminder of who you are and who you will always be. You are a very special girl Emily. You have a gift that many lose over the years, and it is not only the gift of sight. You have a strong heart and a powerful soul that is matched by no other. You are far braver then you believe yourself to be." He lifted a hand and unintentionally pointed to my necklace, hidden under my shirt.

"All you need is in here."

My hands shook as I looked into North's blue eyes, blinking away the blurriness that suddenly blinded me. His sincere word touched my heart that no one else could, and with a watery smile, all I could manage was a quiet thank you.


	7. Stolen

The palace of the Tooth Fairy is always a sight to see. Its pearl columns and pillars and grand swirls of gold's and purples and pinks could easily take ones breath away, even those of closed minds. The only sound that was heard was the humming bird wings of the little fairies, as well as the gentle, yet quick voice of the Tooth Fairy herself: Toothina.

As always, Toothina was as busy as the day before, directing her little helpers to different places and inspecting teeth, smiling at the ones that were polished and flossed, and grimacing at the one not. And though times may get stressful, she loved being a guardian.

A small fairy flew fast with purpose to Toothina, whom was just admiring a molar. "How absolutely perfect. No cavities, no discoloring." She screeched with excitement. "Absolutely perfect! She deserves a special gift." Toothina carefully handed it to a fairy, which flew away quickly.

She acknowledged the little voice, only understood by her, noticing her frantic behavior. "Yes. What is it? What's wrong?" The little fairy spoke small, but as fast as her little wings could beat. Toothina's eyes grew wide as she heard. "No." She whispered.

Without a thought, she flew away, through corridors and open balconies, as fast as her wings could take her. In no time she reached her destination, stopping only at a small shelf, which held only a few memory boxes.

As a Guardian, Toothina has known many children grow up and old, and pass on. And though she loves them all, there are always a few that touch her heart that not all can do. Memories, both old and new lay in this special wall, of people with brave minds, loving hearts, joyful spirits, and good dental hygiene.

But as the Guardian of memories opened the little door to one specific child, she could feel it absence. Nothing was inside, just darkness and shadow.

"No." Toothina whispered again, a heavy feeling falling on her chest. "Not now. Not again."

* * *

I had to be dreaming again.

All around me was dark and gray, with very little light and long, consuming shadows. High arch's and crumbling steps curved hauntingly upwards and downward into nothingness, as neither I could see, and gothic cages hung empty from different heights on large chains. I shuddered to think what might have been in them. In front of me was a large globe of steel and iron, rough and worn through the ages, with small lights dotting areas of the world. I had seen a similar structure in North's shop, but only glimpsed it in passing. But this one could not compare to North's.

"Welcome."

My heart stalled for a long moment as I turned sharply around, only for my gaze to widen in horror. I gasped. This man- this being- that stood tall and looming over me had gray, dead skin, like he'd been buried for centuries. His spiked hair and robes were as black as the shadows in this unknown place: his domain. But worst of all were his eyes, the most lively feature about him, and yet still so emotionless.

Those bright yellow eyes of Pitch.

"I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear." He _glided_ over the stone floor to me. Iwas paralyzed with shock, unable to admit my fear even to myself. But he knew. I could see it in his eyes. "You keep poor company, when it is in the company of the Guardians." He continued, a smirk on his face. I frowned, mustering up the hardest glare I could in his direction.

"You're one to talk."

"Perhaps."

He sauntered past me casually; his hands behind his back and head high. Or was that just his height? I clenched my teeth together.

"I can only feel sorry for you, my dear."

"Sorry! You are incapable of that feeling." I spat. I could taste the venom in my words. "And don't call me that." Pitch tilted his head.

"Oh, I struck a nerve."

I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it. I wouldn't allow myself fall into his hands at all. How stupid of me! To think that I would meet the Guardians and join them in their fun and merry-making and _not_ assume that sooner or later, I would come face to face with the boogeyman. But then again, I thought I wouldn't have to face him alone.

He traced a slender finger over Europe on the globe. "I mean, how easily you fall for such lies and trickery. You've been playing right into their hands." As he said this, his hand fell over a small light somewhere in France, and block the light from shining with his finger. A moment later, he took it away. Perhaps it was my imagination, but the light looked ever so slightly dim. I swallowed, clutching my sweaty, shaky hands.

His gleaming eyes never missed it. But he chose not to comment; at least not for now.

"It's not going to work, Pitch. Your mind games won't work on me." I said defiantly, newfound anger making me braver then I felt. Turning my back to him, I foolishly entertained the thought that I could walk out. But I knew it wasn't that simple, but I couldn't stand to look at him. His gaze seemed to see everything.

"How is your mother?"

I had only taken a few steps before stopping, those words hitting me like a crowbar. I said nothing. He continued.

"Or your father, perhaps? Do you not know them? Oh, what a shame. He was an interesting fellow. Not scared easily."

"How…" My voice was suddenly horse, and unable to finish. I knew nothing of my past; that was no secret. Eventually, I had accepted the thought that I might never know. I was content living with Jamie, and making my family and my life with him. But had Pitch known my parents? Had the Guardians? Why hadn't they told me? No. They couldn't have. Not them.

"Oh yes." Pitch said, as if reading my thoughts. "We all know them. Or should I say _knew_ them. They were quite a unique pair. How sad." He sighed with mock regret. I turned to him, eyes blazing.

"Shut up! You know nothing! Just get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"

"It doesn't work like that my dear. For one thing-" Pitch disappeared into a long shadow that hadn't been there before. My heart pounded in my chest as I turned violently around and around again, but unable to see him. "-This is my home. Secondly, don't you think you have the right to know about your family? What happened to them?" His voice echoed in the grim room and the walls of my mind. I closed my eyes in a childish excuse that if I can't see it, it's not happening. My hands went to block my ears.

"I said shut up!"

"I know what it's like my dear," his soothing voice said behind me. I whirled around to face him, now mere feet away. I hadn't realized how tall he was before until I looked up at him, my head tilting back far. I glared at him hard as my chest tightened with each of my raged breaths. He looked down at me solemnly, his eyes almost soft. But not quite. "I had a family once. I beautiful wife and a wonderful daughter." His words were low and gentle, nothing like the taunting tones before. I blinked.

Jamie had once told me that, before the Guardians became the Guardians, they were people just like us. They had lives and families and friends. North, for instance, was once a Russian soldier (obviously) before the moon chose him to be a Guardian. But Pitch?

"What do you want?" I asked between clenched teeth. My voice was low and didn't bear as much of the hate and anger before, but I convinced myself it was just emotional weariness. He didn't flinch. Pitch never flinched.

"To open your eyes my dear." I stumbled back as he reached out his long thin arm from the shadows…

…And was momentarily blinded by the golden flash from his hand. A golden half-tube with blues and greens etched on it. On each end, the circle was complete, with a face delicately painted on. I smiling girl with long hair and hazel eyes that matched my own: my own face.

I stared at it a long moment, recalling what Jamie had once told me about Tooth and how she collected our memories. With our teeth, she took our memories, both good and bad, for safe keeping until one day, when we have felt lost and alone, we could remember what it is to be human and even to be alive.

"Take it. It will reveal all to you, when you so chose my dear."

I hesitated. I didn't want to take it, because it had to be some trick of his. Jamie had told me what he did and the great battle he faced (of course, then I thought it was only a story), and Pitch _always_ had something up his sleeve.

But still…

I swiped it away from his hand quickly like it would snap at me if I waited to long. His mouth twitched upward, and I clutched the gold case closer.

"Now leave me alone."

A slight smile grew on Pitch's face then, as well as a gleam in his eye, but I didn't have time to see it clearly. He bowed slightly at me.

"Of course my dear."

"Don't call me that." I meant to say, but everything suddenly went black, and I wasn't sure if I had closed my eyes or if Pitch had done this. The floor beneath me melted away, leaving me falling into nothingness.

"Give the Guardians my best wishes when you see them my dear." Pitch said, this voice growing fainter. My stomach rose and my head spun severely, filling with pain. His words echoed faintly and I wasn't sure if I heard him right as I let myself fall into my subconscious.

"They'll need it."

* * *

It was just the early afternoon by the time I woke up, gray light shined through the curtains, making it impossible to go back to sleep. But I wouldn't be able to go back anyway if I wanted to. My head throbbed mercilessly as I curled up amongst the sheets, my blue bear pressed to my chest, looking at the gold cylinder in my hand, decorated in blues and greens, with a delicate face on it. My memories were trapped in here, waiting to be unleashed. I could almost hear it calling out to me. Little voices of a man and woman calling my name.

I blinked, shaking myself free of that train of thought. It almost seemed unlikely, that all those forgotten thoughts were in this little thing. I could have laughed then. I could believe in this fantastic and seemingly impossible group of people, and having visited ' Santa's workshop ', but not the simple idea of recovering lost memories.

I could easily open it.

But I didn't. I couldn't.

And I knew why, but couldn't bring myself to admit that…I might not want to know. Everything has been so wonderful these past years. Strangers turning into friends and friends that turned into family. Would me looking into the past really bring any good at all? And did the Guardians, to whom I would put all my faith and trust in, really keep such a secret from me?

I dispelled the thought with another shake of my head. They couldn't have anything to do with my parents, and if with everything Jamie has told me of Pitch, I knew he would do anything to be to power: lie, cheat, back-stab, steal, anything to get his way. Yet despite everything I knew was common sense, the villain always seems to know more then appeared, and is all to willing to tell and spread chaos.

Pitch was one of those villains

The door slammed open suddenly, shocking me out of my thoughts. I just managed to hide the little box before Jamie could see as he walled in with a wide smile on his face and a large white box in his hand, tied of with a large blue bow.

"Good morning! Marry Christmas eve!" Excitement filled his words as he spoke, bringing out the child that had never died. It was so easy to forget any and all troubles around Jamie. His energy, like most, was contagious. But it didn't banish all bad thoughts.

I managed a smile that I prayed he couldn't see through. "Marry Christmas Eve. What's in the box?"

Jamie sat down as I sat up, his smile never faltering. " I don't know. But it's from North. It was left outside your door. Come on, open it."

"Shouldn't I wait 'til tomorrow?"

"No. I think it's something to do with tonight's ball."

I could feel my face light up at the sound. I had totally forgotten. North had invited us to spend Christmas Eve with him and the others. My smile matched his- own then. I grabbed the box. "Of course." I carefully untied the ribbon; its silky texture slid easily, and lifted the box lid. I gasped.

Inside was a dress, neatly folded to keep from wrinkling. The sleeveless gown was a deep sapphire blue, the bodice decorated with rhinestones and white embroidery and the skirt poofed out gently as I lifted it from the box.

"Its beautiful." I breathed, holding it to me.

"I'm sure Jack will like it to." I snapped my gaze to him, feeling my face heat up. "What!" My voice came out in a squeak, giving Jamie more reason to tease. "Yea right. I'm not his type. Besides, he's immature and annoying." And fun and amazing, but I bit my tongue, remembering a line from Shakespeare: _me think's he doth protest too much_. Thankfully, Jamie let it drop, but his smile remained.

"Anyway," I changed the subject quickly. "I have to get ready, so do you mind?" I gestured to the door as I throw off the covers. He nodded, the damned smile still on his face. "Okay. They'll be picking us up at 4:00, so hurry. Its 2:00 now."

"What!" I exclaimed grabbing my clock. It was 5 after 10. I glared at Jamie, but he was already closing the door. "You suck." I called, pressing my lips into a line to keep from smiling, not that he could see. Looking down at the dress in my lap, I relaxed my face, letting my smile through. I couldn't wait.

* * *

"North! North!" The Guardian of wonder looked up from his list, not really looking at the names, having already checked it a couple times. Toothina came rushing in, out of breath.

"My dear friend, what is it? The party is not 'till tonight. What's the matter?" North stood up and walked around the large cluttered desk.

Toothina gasped for breath. "It's gone!"

"What is?"

"Emily's memories!"

North stood up straight. "What! How? By whom?" There was no need to ask, as both knew to thief before Toothina could reply.

"Pitch."

"But why?" He paced, a sudden surge of energy that did not match his usual holiday rush. Toothina shook her head. "I don't know. But with it, he can do some serious damage." Both thought of the consequences of Emily recalling her memories and inwardly flinched. She would know everything: her parents, themselves, and Pitch, above all.

"She is coming to night with Jamie. She will be safe here. We must hope that Pitch has not gotten to her first."

"Is that all we can do." Toothina said weakly, her physical and emotional strength worn out. North nodded grimly. I moment of silence followed. "Should we tell her?"

North rubbed his face with the same weariness his fellow Guardian felt.

"We should have years ago."

* * *

The one thing more terrifying then Pitch's golden glare, is his eager grin with it. He circled the metal world around him, chuckling to himself, as if recalling a pleasing moment.

"Soon, Guardians." He traced a finger over the world as he passed. "There are more then one ways to spread fear." He stopped at a light he was never able to snuff out in the beginning, a light still growing bright as a beacon to the others.

Jamie.

"Why not even the odds a little, shall we?" Pitch let has arm fall, walking away with his head held high.

"It will be a nice change," He spoke to himself, though part of him thought the man in the moon could hear. His slithery grin widened.

"To have an assistant."


End file.
